What's going on?
by TroyLovesGabriella
Summary: Miley is Troy's younger sister. She's a freshman and Troy is a Junior. READ AND REVIEW!
1. first day of & back to East High part 1

_**In a dream.**_

Miley is dreaming as being Hannah while ending the song Make some Noise.

_Make some noise, and sing hey hey. _

_Make some noise, hey heya._

"Everyone starts school on Monday, let me hear y'all make some noise."

"Boooooo..."

"Oh c'mon. wrong noise, wrong noise. We all have to do it so we might as well have fun. How about it y'all. Jump out of bed on Monday and say yeah. Let me hear you say it."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, ..."

_**Back to Reality**_

Troy's dad is trying to wake her up.

"No, No"

"C'mon Miles. Just jump out of bed and say yeah yeah yeah."

Miley's pushing his nose like a snooze button.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for the snooze button."

"Oh no, you don't wanna be late for your first day of high school."

"Ehh."

"Don't make me get the water bucket."

Miley's sits up.

"You wouldn't!"

Troy runs in.

"Oh yes he would. Woo"

Miley jumps out of bed.

---------------------------

Miley and Lilly are looking around the school.

"Junior boy. Senior boy." Miley said smiling.

"Can you believe it? Yesterday we were girls."

"Today we're high school girls."

"Breathe, pits, boogies, zits?"

"your good."

"your yeoza. Put you ol' hat down."

Troy walks in with a bunch of his basketball stuff.

"hey cuz."

"Uhh. Junior. Freshman. No Bro. Gotta go." He starts to walk off.

"Okay fine. But on my way in here, I saw a nice latino girl with long brown curls. Just to let you know"

"Ok"

_"Could It be Gabi? I thought that she moved away from Albuquerque? Oh well. maybe she has her old locker if it is her." Troy thought._

"Miley, I can't go around looking like this. I look like a sock puppet. Do you have any cover up?"

Lilly sees Miliey's bear in her backpack.

"You took beary here?"

"Put him back. I don't want anybody to see him."

"Then why did you bring him?"

"Because, it's a big day. I'm nervous and he wanted to see the school."

"Yeah kay, well he seen it. Now will you zip him back up now please."

"Fine but not all the way. He's afraid of the dark."

"Do you realize what would happen to your rep if people saw you with that bear? I can't imagine what a horrible first day of high school."

Miley's phone ringer goes off.

"I can. Look at this text."

"I know your secret."

"Somebody knows I'm hannah Montana."

------------

"What am I going to do? I've tried so hard to keep this a secret. This is going to ruin everything."

"You don't know that. So one other person knows. Doesn't mean that their going to tell everyone at lunch." Miley phone goes off again.

"Oh no. I'm getting another text."

"What's it say?"

"I'm going to tell everybody at lunch."

"Wow creepy. What's bwa ha haha?"

"I think it more like MWA-HA-HA-HA. In two hours, any chance of being a normal high school is over."

"Yeah tell me about it. If people find out annahay ontanay, you wont be able to go to any school except in the south pole. Completely away from sivilation. You'll go mad, i'll tell you. Mad mad mad."

"You put extra sugar in your cereal this morning didn't you?"

"Yes and now the room is spinning."

_**With Troy**_

Troy is walking to his locker. But then he seen Jason.

"Hey Troy."

"Hey"

"How was your summer?"

"Good. Mostly bummed though."

"Bummed about what?"

"That Gabi had to moved at the beginning of the summer."

"Oh yeah. The next two years are gonna suck big time."

"Oh yeah, I know what you mean."

"Yeah. I got Oliver here and you got your sister Miley."

"I know."

Those two talked more for a while. Then Sharpay came up to them.

"Hey you guys."

"Hey Sharpay"

"So how was your summer?"

"Pretty good."

"Cool. Well bye."

"Bye Sharpay."

"Oh by the way. Chad's coming."

_"Oh great. Now when he comes, he's going to be talking about his summer and talking about how things are different without Gabriella." Troy thought._

"Hey dude."

"Hey Chad."

"Wow checks out that latino girl walking to her locker next to Troy's . Have any of you seen her here before?"

"Nope. I think she's new. Troy maybe you should go talk to her"

"Ok sure. I have to go to my locker anyways."

_**With Miley**_

"I have got to figure out who it is. I didn't tell anyone, You didn't tell anyone. You didn't tell anyone, did you?"

"Of course not."

"Well who else could it be?"

Then Oliver came.

"Hey. what up? Hey how's it going. watch it there."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing I'd just been working out a little biceps, triceps."

"Oliver!"

"Forget the muscles meatball. you told someone my secret didn't you. **Didn't you!**"

"No I swear. Easy on the pads. They pop."

Miley's gets a text.

"Oh no incoming."

"Wondering what you can do to stop me. I have an idea. Who is this?"

"I don't know."

"I got it. All we have to do is look for the person texting." looks around, sees everybody texting.

"That narrows it down to **everybody**."

_**With Troy**_

By the time Troy got to his locker she was already gone. So just figured to go to his next class which was chemistry.

When he got in, he was the last to arrive. So decided to not waste anytime and when to a seat. When he sat down, he noticed that he had Taylor,Ryan, and Sharpay in his class. He look down at his schedule to see what he had next. It was gym, which he knew that it would be difficult trying to focus on the first day back. He put his head down on the desk and tried to see if he could get a nap in. Before he could get to sleep, he heard a knock at the door.

Knock...Knock...Knock

"Hi come in."

"Hi sorry I'm late."

When he heard that voice, it sounded so familiar. But then he thought that it couldn't be, could it?

"Hi, is this seat taken?"

"No, not at all. Have we met? You look so familiar. I'm Troy Bolton."

"Thanks. I think so. I'm ..."


	2. first day of & back to East High part 2

"I'm Gabriella."

Just then the teacher assigned partner work. So anyone who is anyone knows that when partner work is assigned, your allowed to talk.

"So what's your last name?"

"Montez."

"Ok. What's your locker number?"

"200. Yours?"

"199. So I guess we'll be seeing alot of each other." then the bell rang.

"I guess so. Well I got to go. I see you later."

"Yeah. What do you have now?"

"Geography. you?"

"Gym. Oh crap. I'm late. I'll see ya around. bye."

"Ok, bye."

_**With Miley**_

Miley and Lilly are walking into a classroom.

"I think he wants something like money or concert tickets. If it was me, I take your jewelery. And your wardrobe. And your shoes, oh yeah your shoes."

"Turn around and I'll give you one of my shoes now."

"Sorry. Just trying to get the mind of a criminal. If you can understand them, you can catch them."

"Ok then what sherlock? As long as they know my secret, I'll have to do whatever they want. What kind of monster would want to torcher me like this?"

Then the teacher came in.

"Morning, let's welcome a special young man to our class. He skip a couple of grades, so he's abit younger."

"And alot smarter."

"This is Rico."

Then he walks over by Miley.

"Hi ya toots. Get my messages?"

"Don't worry Mrs. Estoboso. We'll take good care of him. Okay."

They are out in the hall.

"Alright short stack. How did cha find out?"

"Simple. You were careless and I had a camera phone. Muwahaha."

"Give that phone or you'll never make it to 4 feet."

"Feel free to pck me down, kitten. But it's safe in my locker."

Then Oliver comes in with his muscles.

"Step aside squirt and let the lock-a-doctor operate." He does is locker thing. "Oh yeah."

"Wow, that's a really big jersey for such a little..."

"I didn't say that was my locker."

Then a junior comes.

"Hey Freshmeat. What are you doing craming inside my locker?"

"I'm not craming inside your locker ... my mom's a cop." And runs off.

Miley and Lily starts talking to Rico about what he wants.

"Ok Rico, you know my secret. What's gonna take to shut you up?"

"You as my girlfriend."

"Say what?"

"Don't flatter yourself, dollface. This is strickly buisness. I need some hall craze and you can help me get it."

"Oh all he's looking for is a little arm candy."

"That and someone who can reach the top shelf of my locker."

"You can so totally do that."

"You can totally shut up."

"Of course, if you rather I send the pictures to everyone at school"

"Miley, you have to do what he says. Either like that or your secrets out."

"So far, high school stinks."

---------

They are in the cafeteria.

"Yeah I remember how I met my woman. I just came out of the ocean when my skin was shining like ... what was it shining like lovemonkey?"

"Like a new penny in the piggy bank of my heart."

"What can I say. She's crazy in love. Cheese me. ... Enough."

"I'm sorry. I just got so lost in your eyes, your beady little eyes."

"Secret."

"Right. Please forgive me."

"Now go get daddy a moist towelette. And make it hot, like my latin blood."

"Of course my little manador."

Miley is talking to herself.

"You know bud, you can always be home schooled."

"No Uncle Jack, I want to go to school like a normal kid. What was I thinking?"

Lily comes running down the stairs.

"There you are. I got great news."

"Unless it involves a time machine and Rico's parents never meeting, I don't want to know."

"Find then I wont tell you that Oliver found Rico's locker."

"Great that means we have to find Rico's and I'm gonna stop talking now and follow you."

"That will be necessary."

_**With Troy**_

Troy's dad is singing while Troy walks in.

_My kids are all gone, so i'm writing this song._

_You'll think it's so sad, but you are so wrong._

_Cause I can pick my nose and nobody's there._

_I can dance around in my underwear._

"I am never coming home for lunch again."

"Good because this is my Jack time."

"Look I didn't plan on coming home, I just coming take it anymore."

"Ok. Some hick from Mooville Minnisota decided that I'm his new best buddy and now he wont leave me alone. If I have to hear that stupid accent one more time, I'm gonna beat myself on consious with a frozen trout don't cha know."

"I seem to remember another new kid who talked funny a few years ago. They called him hick to. Let's see, what was his name? Proy? Sroy?

_Flashback_

Troy walks in through the doors.

_"Howdy everybody, I'm Troy."_

_"I didn't know there was a rodeo in town."_

_"There's a rodeo in town. Yee doggies."_

_"He was talking about your get up."_

_"You like it? Well check this out. Back home in Tennessee, that's what we call blang."_

_"You mean bling."_

_"That's what I said blang."_

_"what a loser."_

_"ride them cowboy."_

_End of Flashback._

"Sloy? Ploy? Croy? Cloy?"

"Enough dad, I already had the flashback."

"What I'm saying son is that if you think about what happened to you, you might want to cut this boy some slack."

"But why is this my problem? I mean nobody ever gave me a break, so if i had to tuffen out then so can he and that's ezactly what I'm going to tell him."

"I but I was just thinking."

"Good day."

"Son I,"

"I said Good day, daddy."

His dad starts to sing again.

_Now Troy is gone, and I am so happy._

_I think I'll just go up stairs, and take me a nappy._

"Good night Malibu."


	3. first day of & back to East High part 3

_**With Miley**_

Miley and Lilly are running through the doors to Rico's locker.

"Oliver, how you find it?"

"Cunning, determination, and..."

"And it was the only locker with a foot stool in front of it."

"Would it of killed you to let me have this one?"

"Guys please, sometime before Rico and I honeymoon in hobbittown."

"K. Step aside ladies. The doctor is in."

Oliver does his locker thing.

"What's with all the plants? and a waterfall? It's like a rain forest in there."

"How cares. Do you see the phone?"

"Yeah. It's right there next to the _**monkey!**_" They all jump away from the locker.

_**With Troy**_

Troy walks in from being home when he seen Chad. So he had to tell him the good news.

"Hey Chad."

"Hey Troy. What's up?"

"Nothing much." Troy said while Chad saw that he was smiling more than usual.

"Umm ... Troy are you okay?"

"No except ... I have great news! Guess who's back?"

"Who?"

"Name begins with Gabi and ends with ella."

"Gabi's back?"

"Yep."

"How do you know that she's back, Troy?"

"Well. One she sits next to me in Chemistry. And Two her locker is right next to mine."

Once Troy finish telling Chad how he knew that Gabi was back, he felt a paper ball hitting him.

_Dear Troy, _

_Meet me in our little secret spot in 5 minutes._

_Gabriella._

"Ahh... I got to go."

"Ok. Well we should all get together the weekend."

"Sure ok. See ya."

"See ya."

_**With Miley**_

"Ok I'll stall Rico. Oliver make friends with the monkey." Miley walks away.

"And exact how do I that?"

"Oh just be yourself. He'll think your family.

"I should make you haul the phone out."

"Coconut."

"What kind of come back is coconut?" monkey hits Oliver in the back with a coconut..

Rico walks through the door. While Miley is coming down the stairs,

"Rico."

"Hi"

"Hunny where you going?"

"Going to grab some boks out of my locker. But save the hunny thing for later. Daddy likey."

"You can't leave me."

"You can cut the act string bean. Nobody's watching."

"IT's not an act. Look Rico. I know I said I couldn't stand you. But the truth is deep down (way way deep down), I always that you were a hun, a hun, a hunk."

"Really?"

"Um... may I be hit by lightning if I was lieing."

---------

Back with Oliver and Lilly.

"Who wants to trade a silly little phone for a nice banana?"

"Why would he want a stupid banana? You know he got a snow cone machine and a mini fridge and a a ..." monkey pulls him in the locker.

Just then Jason came through the doors and saw them at Rico's locker.

"Oliver what did you do now?"

"Oh no I know that voice. Nothing Jason."

"Then why is your head in a locker?"

"Oh you see, Oliver was just helping a short freshman get his phone out of his locker. But there's this monkey that wont give us the phone. So we ask him "Who wants to trade a silly little phone for a nice banana?" and then Oliver went "Why would he want a stupid banana? You know he got a snow cone machine and a mini fridge and a a ..." then the monkey pulled in him the locker." Lilly said.

"Ok. So did Troy come this way?"

"Yeah he went that way"

"Ok"

_**With Troy**_

Troy is waiting up in his secret spot. Then Gabi came.

"Guess who."

"I don't know. Umm Gabi?"

They laughed and hugged and then they started talking.

"So did you miss me?" Gabi said

"Of course I did. Did you?"

"Of course. So what did you do over the summer?"

"Nothing much really. So how come your back?"

"Ok well let's just say that my mom's job is a little weird."

"Oh really how."

"Ok we left here to go to Ohio. Then we got transferred back here."

"Ok. So why did you tell me to come up here?"

"Oh I just wanted to know where we stand?"

"Well want to just keep on going out like nothing happened?"

"Sure. So what class teacher do you have next?"

"Darbus. You?"

"Same."

"The rest of the gang has Darbus too. So she'll have to put up with us again this year."

"Yeah. So see you after class."

"Yeah. Wanna come over after school?"

"Sure. Bye."

_**With Miley**_

She is in the cafeteria with Rico.

"This feels so right and yet something haunts me. How can I be so sure that your love is true?"

"Your on my lap aren't ya."

"Perhaps you can prove your love with a kiss."

"Okay. Who do you want me to kiss? Okay I'll do." Looks around. "Let me just redden myself. You Know this could or will take some time."

Back With Oliver and Lilly.

They are still wrestling with the monkey.

"Get your stinking paws off me you dirty ape."

"Use your muscles."

"They're in my bag."

With Miley

Miley is girguling and Rico is impatient.

"Hello. My lips are chapping, let's get smacking."

Lily and Oliver run in with the phone.

"We've got it."

"We got the phone."

"Kiss the chicken bub. MWA-HA-HA-HA!"

"Your little blackmail sceme is over." Opens the phone and water comes out. Lily and Miley are shocked.

"I think not. Come here chuckle heads. This is the real phone. Now your gonna plant one right here or I'll press send and everyone will know your precious little secret."

"Miley just close your eyes before you even know it."

"No it wont. It will never end. He's gonna hold this over me for the rest of my life."

"Passion and Brains. I repeat 'arrrrr'. "

"Okay listen here riky-dink. Go ahead. Send the pictures but if you think it's gonna impess anybody at this school your wrong. Sure they'll know my secret, but they'll also know what a pathetic loser you are. So press send. Nothing can be much worse than this."

"Here." passes the phone to Miley. "You win."

"Really"

"Yeah. It's just that I always been the youngest in my class and the smallest. And I just wanted somewhere where I fit in. Be cool."

"Ahh... You smell like wet monkey."

"To get a girl like you to kiss me, well that be the coolest thing ever."

"Rico hold on. You know, if you been this real with me since the beginning, things might of been different."

"You mean you would of kiss me.?"

"I not talking major liplock but a little cheek action sure. If you treat people nice, they're gonna treat you back. As a matter of fact" passes the phone to Lily. "Come here handsome. Cause you know I can't resist ya."

Miley goes in to kiss on the cheek. Rico turns his head, which ended with the lips. Miley is shocked.

"Yes. He shoots, He scores."

"He's toast."

Rico laughs and runs.

"You better run pal."

Oliver and Lily are looking at the phone.

"Oh Inever seen her so mad."

"Wait 'til she sees what Rico thought was her big secret."

--------------

Rico is running down the hall his locker's in.

"Help monkey help!"

The monkey throws out a banana peel. While Miley comes in and slips on it.


	4. After School

_**That Afternoon.**_

Miley walks through the door. While her dad was in the kitchen.

"Hey Miles. How was your first day?"

"Oh where do I start? Let's see. First I recieved a text saying "I know you secret.' So then they want me to be their little arm candy."

"They found out that your Hannah Montana?"

"That was what I that. But that's not what they thought was my big secret. Apparently they thought that my big secret was that I brought my stuff bear on the first day."

"Ok. So is it all fixed now?"

"Oh yeah everything is ok and fine now. So how's Troy or have you seen him yet?"

"Well he came home during lunch cause he couldn't take it anymore."

"Oh that Gabriella isn't at East High anymore?"

"No that there's a new kid from Minnesota that decided that Troy was his new best buddy and wont leave him alone. And now I suppose that he is at basketball practice."

_**With Troy.**_

Troy was close to the end of practice. While Gabi was watching for the last 5 minutes

"Ok guys. Hit the showers."

After Troy came out he noticed that Gabi was outside waiting for him.

"Hey you."

"Hey Troy.'

"So you ready to go?"

"Sure. Does your dad know that I'm back?"

"I don't think so. Let's surprise him."

"Ok."

On the way over to Troy's house, they started talking about what they did over the summer break.

"So what did you do over the summer? You didn't just stay inside your house all day and thinking about me all day, did you?"

"No. I really didn't have enough to think about anything. What about you?"

"Well basketball, basketball, and more basketball."

"You don't ever stop playing do you?"

"Nope."

They kept on talking until they reach the front steps.

"Gabi, just stay behind me and step to a side when I say 3 ok?" Gabi nodded.

"Anyone home? Dad?"

"Yeah."

"I have something to show you."

"Ok."

"1, 2, 3" Gabi steps out.

"Gabi what are you doing here? I thought that you moved away?"

"I did. But we got moved back here."

"Ok. Well it's gonna be normal around here again, now that your back in town."

Just then Troy grabbed her arm and ran up towards his room.

"Troy what are you doing"

"Nothing Gabi." he said while shutting his door. "So how come you didn't tell me that you were moving back?"

"I figured that you were still mad about me moving away ."

"Oh."

"Can you forgive me?"

"Of course Gabi. What are you doing on Saturday?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"Chad is having sort of a get together over at his house. Wanna go?"

"Who's going?"

"Just the gang."

"Ok."

"So are you coming? It would be a good chance to get caught up with everyone since the only class that we all have is with Darbus."

"Ok I'll go and we also have homeroom too."

"We do? How come you weren't in homeroom this morning?"

"Yes and I had somethings I had to do with the office."

"Ok."

"Um. I think I should get going."

"Ok. So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Ok.


	5. 11 Months Later

_**11 months later**_

Miley and Lily are just coming back from LA. Over the past 11 months they have been in LA from filming first season of Hannah Montana. Miley had told the world that she was Hannah Montana and now she is not regretting it. Both of them had a home in Albuquerque and in LA. They had been home school by Miley's mother and were now going back to school in Albuquerque until filming started up again, seeing how the second season was now being moved to be filmed there. Right they were going to the mall to get some things for school. Well more like clothes and make-up and stuff.

"So which one should I get?" Miley said holding up two different shades of pink lip gloss.

"Hmm … I say the lighter one." Lilly said.

"Yeah your right. Are you excited to go back?"

"Someone I guess. Like we're going to only be in like 2 classes with regular students. So it's not really going to be the same."

"Well when we go to see the principal tomorrow, we see if we can change that."

"Really?!?!?"

"Uh-huh."

_**The next day in the office**_

Right now they were getting all straighten away for the first day, which is in 4 days. The girls were now talking to the principal.

"So both of your transcripts seems to be good for our school. Was there a reason why you both are coming back here this year?"

"Well we came back because we wanted to be in a school which we both very well."

"Yes well how do you know the school so well?"

"Well my sister goes here."

"And my brother goes here to."

"So do you have any of the "Bolton Legacy"?" He asked towards Miley.

"Sports? No. But this one here can play sports probably the best out of everyone I know."

"Yeah were kind off the opposite of each other's families. She comes from a sports family and can't play anything. But very good in theatre. I come from a theatre family and can't play any instrument. But I'm very good in sports." Lilly explained.

"Well you been in the school before. Yes?"

"Yes but it was only for like a couple of weeks."

"Ok that is probably it. Do you have anything to ask?"

"Only one thing. Can we be in classes with everyone else and not be in separate classes that is only us. All we want is to be like everyone else. No special treatment."

"Sure thing. We'll try to make that happen. See you Wednesday."

"Ok."

And they left.

_**That Wednesday**_

Everyone was going back to school. Right now Miley and Lilly were in their homeroom from last year with Mr. Power. He came in and seen them there.

"Look who's back."

"Hi. Did you miss seeing our faces?"

"No." He said laughing. "Here's your schedules."

They got them and look to see what they together.

"So what do we have together?"

"Umm … English, Biology, World Geography, and Career, and French." Lilly said

"Ok so what is the order today for you?"

"Career, Math, Gym, Bio, and English."

Then the bell rang.

"So where to first?"

"Room 222."

When they there, they pass in forms and sat down in the seats next to the window in the back. The teacher then started talking about what was going to be need to be done. He started talking about the two binders that they needed and the 30 volunteer hours. **(A.N. Anyone who had to take Career Development this year or last year, then you know what I'm talking about.) **Then the bell rang and they went to their next class. For Lilly she had math with Mrs. Lopez. For Miley, she was stuck in the class she hate the most. Gym. When she realized who the teacher was, she figured that it was going to be easy. When she got there she recognized some faces that she already knew. In her class were: Jimmy Zara, who she hated so much, Gabriella, who she didn't mind at all, Sharpay, Chad, and Troy. She went and sat down on the bleachers next to Gabi.

"Hey"

"Hi. I didn't know that you were in this class."

"Yep, that is what it says on the schedule."

"Have you had any of these teachers yet?" Gabi said taking her schedule from her.

"Only a couple. When I was here last year, I was suppose to have Darbus. But every time I came she wasn't there. What is she like?"

"What class is it?" Sharpay said coming up towards them.

"Drama and English"

"Well Drama she just go on and on. What section are you?"

"1"

"We're in that class too."

"Ok. Well do she have any rules?"

"Only one. No cell phones."

"Don't all teachers have that?"

"Yes but she stress on it very much." Just then Troy came up.

"What are you three talking about?"

"Darbus' rule of no cell phones."

"Why who has her?" The three of them raised their hands. He then looked towards Miley. "What class do you have her for?"

"Actually I have her for 2 classes."

"I pity you very much." He said shaking his head.


	6. author's note

Hey everyone. I am thinking about deleting this story. Please tell what you think of the story and what I could do with the story if I continue with it. Please review after each chapter want aleast 5 reviews/comments before I do another chapter. Thanks


End file.
